Storm!
by Putri Luna
Summary: Nah, kisah ini baru dimulai… tentang badai yang memporakporandakan rumahku, lebih tepatnya hidupku. Dan nama badai itu adalah…/"Kalau Sakura-chan?"   Lebih muda setahun dariku dan kelihatan bodoh. Asyik juga untuk dikerjain.  "114 tahun," jawabku usil. Rn
1. Prelude

Badai tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hidupku. Ya, badai. Ba-dai. Perlu dieja per huruf? Badai… bukan badut, bandar narkoba apalagi bedah rumah –oke, tidak nyambung sama sekali. Tapi apa peduliku, coba? Yah, kecuali memang bedah rumah-lah yang datang ke rumahku.

Setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai persiapan. Jika ditanya ingin jadi rumah seperti apa, aku tinggal bilang ingin rumah ala Tudor dengan lapangan golf, kolam renang lengkap dengan sauna, juga tempat fitness, dan juga ada danau, lalu jika boleh, aku juga ingin punya pelayan yang bakal mengabdi seumur hidup tanpa bayaran, mengenai tampangnya… hmm… minimal seperti Sebastian Michaelis di fandom sebelah itu lah…

Dan tim bedah rumahnya pasti langsung bengong _on the spot_ sambil berteriak dan meludah-ludah ampe muncrat: _Lo kira kite ini jin APA? Kalo mau egois juga ada batasnya dong! Jalan aja bukan punya nenek moyang loe, eh, mintanya malah kebangetan! Belum pernah nelen sendal ya?_

Itu agak mengerikan…

… tapi yang namanya gratis kan harus dimamfaatkan sampai habis dan habis-habisan! Mau nolong orang kok, setengah-setengah? Gak ikhlas iss!

Beberapa detik ke depan, aku baru sadar jika aku sedang bermonolog ria dengan pikiranku. Oke, balik ke topik!

Oh, iya, tadi aku ngomong apa ya? Eits! Jangan ditabok dong! Ini juga lagi berusaha inget! Oh iya, tentang badai!

Nah, kisah ini baru dimulai… tentang badai yang memporakporandakan rumahku, lebih tepatnya hidupku. Dan nama badai itu adalah…

.

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CRUSH!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, parody, friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe)**

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura.

"Jidattt!" seru lantang seseorang di belakangku, lantas aku menoleh. Eh, namaku bukan _jidatt_ lho, tapi Haruno Sakura. Tapi si Ino masiiiii aja manggil aku begitu, ih, dasar kekanakan! Apa susahnya sih manggil nama Sakura?

"Apa sih, Pig? Heran deh, kerjaanmu setiap hari itu teriak-teriak mulu ya?" ketusku. Ino lantas mendelik, aku juga ikut mendelik. Jadinya selama lima menit ke depan aku dan Ino mendelik satu sama lain. Mataku langsung perih.

"Gini lho, Sakura…" kata Ino kemudian sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. Nah, itu bisa nyebut namaku dengan benar. Sedetik kemudian, Ino menggebrak meja dan berteriak sangat lantang, "ADA MURID BARUUUU! KATANYA COWOK DAN KATANYA LAGI DIA ITU GANTEEEEEEENGG BANGET!"

Jantungku langsung merosot lima senti dari tempat semula.

Entah mengapa aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Ibu Ino sewaktu hamil pasti ngidam makan speaker. Lah, gak perlu heran, yang makan beling aja ada, pasti yang makan speaker juga ada. Selain itu speaker kan lebih berkelas dan mahal, dan lebih empuk daripada beling, ada bunyi-bunyinya lagi.

Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, "Saku! Kamu denger gak sih?"

Aku cemberut, "Bapak-bapak gila yang tersesat di Kalimantan aja bisa denger, masa aku enggak?" nyolotku.

"Yah, siapa tahu kamu jadi budek gitu," kata Ino cekikikan.

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil menatap Ino, "Gara-gara siapa ya?"

"Udah, dengerin ceritaku sekarang. Ada murid baru lho!"

"Terus!"

"Dia cowok, dan katanya dia bisa bikin si Hinata, tau kan?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tanda tak tahu. "Itu lho, adiknya Hyuuga Neji, cewe manis tapi pemalu itu. Yang sering sama Kiba dan Shino," tambah Ino.

"Oh… yang itu… yang pernah pingsan saat ditembak sama Sai-_senpai _bukan?" tanyaku.

Ino mengangguk, "Ho-oh… yang itu."

Aku jadi ingat bagaimana gemparnya sekolah saat itu. Hihihi… agak lucu juga sih. Hinata adalah adik kelasku di klub Jurnalistik. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah tahu jika dia adalah gadis yang pemalu. Waktu pertama kali berbicara dengannya, wajah Hinata memerah dan suaranya tersendat-sendat. Waktu aku melangkah ke depan satu langkah, dia malah mundur satu langkah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi merona tingkat kecamatan.

Aku benar-benar heran.

Kalau tidak ada Ino yang memberitahuku jika semua itu memang kebiasaannya Hinata, pasti aku sudah berpikir kalau Hinata jatuh cinta padaku. Abiss… tingkah lakunya seperti itu sih, siapa yang tidak salah paham coba?

Lagipula, jangan salahkan pesonaku yang begitu memikat dong!

Oke, balik ke topik.

Nah, Hinata yang seperti itu, punya banyak penggemar. Hinata memang cantik, lemah lembut, pintar, dan baiiiikkk banget! Karena itu pastilah dia punya banyak penggemar. Salah satunya adalah Sai-_senpai_, Ketua Klub melukis yang digosipkan homo. Sebenarnya sih, yang menggosipkan hal itu hanya si Ino aja.

Ino memang ratu gosip! Tapi… Sai memang agak mencurigakan sih. Nah, di sini, Sai-_senpai _sepertinya menyukai Hinata. Mereka sering ngobrol, kalau dilihat dari jauh pasti dikira tukang palak ama gadis tak berdaya. Habisnya, si Hinata nunduk sambil gemetaran terus. Dia memang tak terbiasa berbicara dengan laki-laki sih. Kiba dan Shino sih, pengecualian. Mereka dari awalnya emang orang edan. Gak habis piker, gimana kerja otak orang yang bawa-bawa anjing segede kuda dan serangga-serangga ke sekolah dengan hati riang, senang, tidak gundah-gulana. Sakit thu orang.

Tapi Sai-_senpai _tidak menyerah. Ibaratnya orang sembelit menahun, dia mencari cara agar sembelitnya bisa kelar. Oke, perumpamaan yang bikin il-fil banget. Lalu Sai-_senpai_ memutuskan sesuatu yang hebat, yang menurutku konyol banget!

Konyol karena saat itu Sai-_senpai _menyatakan cinta dengan sebuah lukisan yang buuueeeesarrr banget yang digantung di atap sekolah. Sebelum menurunkan lukisan itu, Sai-_senpai _ berkata dengan lantang di lapangan sekolah dengan speaker hasil nyolong dari ruangan kepala sekolah, sumpah! Dia berani banget! Kalo kata Ino sih dia _gila_ banget! Dia bilang: _Hinata… (senyum pepsodent-nya muncul) aku menyukaimu… maukah kau jadi pacarku? _

Huru-hara langsung bergema di setiap koridor sekolah, maklum, saat itu sedang istirahat siang. Di sampingku, Ino malah sudah berteriak-teriak keras, jika ada kejadian seru yang lumayan bisa jadi gosip, Ino pasti langsung kumat. Stres thu anak.

Hinata-nya? Lagi di sampingku dan bersikap seperti gadis kena epilepsi menahun.

Kasihan… aku sangat mengerti perasaan Hinata, soalnya aku pernah mengalami pernyataan cinta norak dari penggemarku. Lirik sedikit ke belakang, ada ijo-ijo lumut lagi berteriak _Semangat Masa Mudaa!_

Badanku merinding di tempat.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Sai-_senpai _melanjutkan kalimatnya: _ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu, bukti cintaku padamu (aku mau muntah saat itu juga. Dangdut abis coy!) ini adalah lukisanku tentang dirimu yang begitu memikat hatiku…_

Lalu diturunkanlah lukisan yang maha besar itu. Tahu lukisan apa itu? Aku kira itu lukisan Hinata yang lagi tersenyum manis, atau gambar dirinya dari belakang yang sedang merawat bunga di halaman sekolah, atau gambarnya saat menatap matahari senja—sepertinya aku ketularan sinetron deh.

Tapi ini?

Yang ada malah gambar macan lagi mengaum! Jangan-jangan Sai -_senpai_ nembaknya salah sasaran? Maunya ke personil trio macam, eh, malah ke Hinata. Bisa jadi kan?

Bagi Hinata yang lemah lembut, disamakan dengan karnivora yang hampir punah itu jelas sudah melukai harga dirinya. Dan sebagaimana Hinata bersikap saat sesuatu melukai harga dirinya, dia pun memilih pingsan di tempat.

Sementara di bawah sana Sai-_senpai_ sedang berteriak-teriak menyuruh untuk mengganti lukisannya.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata mulai menghindari Sai-_senpai_, keburu il-fil kali sama penggila macan itu. Kasihan kau Sai… oh, jangan salahkan macam mengandung…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em>Plak!<em>

Ino menepukkan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuatku tersentak dan mengakhiri lamunanku.

"Kau dengar tidak, sih?" tanyanya mulai kesal.

"Iya, iya apa?"

Ino mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan berbicara, "Anak baru itu akan masuk mulai besok, tadi dia datang sebentar untuk mengurusi kepindahannya, nah, di sanalah Hinata bertemu dengannya."

"Ooohh… terus?" kataku. Jangan bilang Hinata langsung pingsan melihatnya?

"Setelah melihat Anak Baru itu, Hinata langsung pingsan!"

Tuh, kan bener!

"Sepertinya Anak Baru itu benar-benar tampan! Ohh, aku jadi penasaran nih, bagaimana tampangnya!"

"Ingat Ino, suami dan anakmu menunggu di rumah!" ujarku serius.

Ino langsung cemberut, "Apaan sih, Jidat?"

Eh, dia malah manggil aku _jidat_ lagi. Emang sih, jidatku lebar, tapi wajahku kan gak isi jidat semua?

Aku menoleh, "Eh? Shikamaru_-senpai_!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke samping.

Ino tersentak lalu ikut menoleh, "Mana? Mana? Mana?"

Aku lantas ngacir keluar kelas. Rasain thu! Emang enak dibo'ongin?

Ehehehehehe…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Angin semilir bertiup pelan di atap sekolah. Aku duduk di salah satu sudutnya memikirkan masa lalu. Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat hal ini. Padahal sudah tiga tahun hal itu berlalu.<p>

Ya, mana mungkin kulupakan tentang hari-hari itu. Aku tersenyum saat itu juga, walaupun menyebalkan ternyata menyenangkan saat mengingatnya.

Tiga tahun lalu, kira-kira sama dengan musim semi saat ini. Ya, saat itu bunga sedang mekar-mekarnya…

.

.

… dan di sanalah aku bertemu dengannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Musim Semi, tiga tahun yang lalu…_

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, untungnya sekarang hari libur, setidaknya aku bisa berjalan-jalan santai di hutan Konoha. Hutan Konoha memang tempat yang jarang dikunjungi, selain itu, orang-orang sedang menikmati tarian Bunga Sakura di taman kota. Mana mau mereka pergi ke hutan.

Aku malas pergi ke tempat ramai, karena sekarang aku perlu menyepi. Ajakan Shion untuk pergi jalan-jalan pun kutolak. Karena memang ada sesuatu yang perlu kepikirkan seorang diri, aku tidak mau merepotkan Shion lagi—sahabatku sejak kecil itu.

Aku berjalan terus dan terus, masuk semakin dalam ke hutan, satu tempat yang mungkin hanya aku yang tahu. Berawal dari rasa ingin tahuku tentang apa yang ada dalam hutan, dulu sekali, aku mencoba menelusuri hutan itu seorang diri. Khas rasa ingin tahu anak kecil.

Dengan berani aku pergi dan aku menemukan harta karun yang luar biasa. Ya, pemandangan itu yang begitu indah, tak akan pernah kulupa.

Ah… aku mendongak dan menatap ke depan.

_Aku sudah sampai…_

Sebuah Pohon Sakura yang lumayan besar tengah berdiri dengan indahnya. Di sampingnya terlihat danau kecil yang indah, berwarna biru, berkerlap-kerlip dari kejauhan. Tarian bunga sakura itu begitu elok, begitu lemah gemulai ditiup angin. Aku mendekat dan duduk di bawah pohon itu. Terkadang kelopak bunga itu akan berputar-putar di atas kepalaku, lalu menyentuh pucuk kepalaku.

Wangi dan menggelitik.

Aku mengambil sebuah kelopak dan meniupnya pelan. Aku suka tempat ini. Saat musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, ataupun musim dingin, tempat ini selalu indah dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku suka tempat ini, aku suka Pohon Sakura di sini—yang berdiri tegap, kokoh, dan sanggup bertahan kala musim dingin menyerang, dan tetap indah saat musim semi tiba.

Walaupun sendirian, tanpa ada Pohon Sakura lainnya, tanpa ada satu pun orang yang melihatnya dan mengaguminya selain aku. Karena aku begitu egois untuk membagi keindahan ini dengan orang lain.

Apa dia kesepian?

Apa aku kesepian?

Ya.

Ya, aku kesepian.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Hari ini aku sendirian lagi di rumah. Tidak ada siapa pun, tidak ada Ibu ataupun Ayah. Hanya aku.

Mataku kembali terasa perih.

Sepanjang aku bisa mengingat, kedua orang tuaku selalu bertengkar, tentang apa saja. Setiap hari kulalui dengan mendengar makian Ibuku dan amarah Ayahku.

Bertengkar, dan terus bertengkar, seakan-akan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk saling memahami. Sampai pada akhirnya, Ayah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan Ibu yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

Sejak saat itu keadaan semakin memburuk, Ibu berkata jika Ayah pergi ke tempat wanita simpanannya. Sejak saat itu Ibu mulai suka berjudi, pergi ke suatu tempat ke tempat lain, dengan hutang yang kian bertumpuk. Tak pernah pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan aku dan kesendirianku.

Setiap hari aku selalu menangis. Makin hari aku makin membenci rumah. Aku ingin pulang, tapi bukan ke rumah. Aku ingin pulang ke tempat dimana aku tidak akan sendirian lagi.

Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Ayah… Ibu…

Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kami makan bersama. Mungkin memang tidak pernah.

Semilir angin berhembus, membuat Pohon Sakura sedikit bergoyang, menebarkan kelopak bunganya yang terlihat lemah, lalu dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara langkah dan suara orang sayup terdengar, nada suara menebak-nebak dan tak percaya.

"Apa kau Peri Bunga Sakura?"

Aku menoleh, mengusap air mataku, dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran denganku tengah menatapku, dengan mata birunya dan senyum di wajahnya.

Dia terlihat berkilau.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa menangis?" tanya bocah itu.<p>

Aku memalingkan wajahku, dan menjawab ketus, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Padahal sekarang musim semi, kenapa Peri Bunga sepertimu malah bersedih sih?" tanyanya lagi.

Seenaknya saja dia memanggilku Peri Bunga, seenaknya saja dia datang ke tempat ini, dan duduk di sampingku. Dasar menyebalkan.

Dia berdiri lalu menepuk dadanya, dan berteriak lantang, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Dan aku akan membantumu untuk membuatmu tersenyum lagi!"

Anak aneh!

Lalu dia berjalan ke dekatku, tapi malah tersandung akar pohon, dan _bruUuUKK!_ Dia terjatuh dengan wajah menempel di tanah. Lucu sekali atau _bodoh _sekali.

Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya, kemudian Naruto—orang tuanya pasti maniak Mie Ramen—terbangun dan ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Entah mengapa, tawaku semakin lepas karena mendengar tawanya. Kami berdua tertawa bersama selama beberapa menit.

Aku merasa _plong_. Sesuatu dalam diriku terasa lebih ringan, ternyata lebih menyenangkan tertawa dibandingkan menangis.

"Tuh kan!" ujar Naruto. "Sakura-_chan_ lebih cantik kalau tertawa!"

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku bingung. Darimana dia tahu namaku?

Dia mengangguk, "Iya, kau kan, Peri Bunga Sakura, jadinya namamu Sakura-_chan_!" tambahnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Percaya diri sekali.

Kupikir, dongeng anak-anak seperti itu sudah terlalu tua untuknya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tiga belas tahun, tahun ini!" jawabnya. "Kalau Sakura-_chan_?"

Lebih muda setahun dariku dan kelihatan bodoh. Asyik juga untuk dikerjain.

"114 tahun," jawabku usil.

"Woahh… kau lebih tua 100 tahun dariku! Padahal kita terlihat seumuran ya?"

Aku mengangguk, merasa geli dalam hati. Mungkin karena warna rambutku seperti Bunga Sakura, makanya dia tak curiga. Ihihihi…

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Keluargaku dan aku sedang kemping di sana!" tunjuknya ke arah lain dengan penuh semangat. "Aku lagi bosan, makanya aku jalan-jalan, eh, malah ketemu Sakura-_chan_!"

"Oh, begitu…" jawabku pelan.

"Kenapa sedih?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_ kesepian ya? Iya, pasti begitu," katanya sendiri. "Soalnya kau sendirian selama seratus tahun, pasti kesepian."

"Yah, begitulah," kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Orang tuamu kemana?"

Aku merengut kesal, semakin lama anak ini semakin menyebalkan. "Ayahku lagi berkencan dengan Pohon Maple, dan Ibuku sedang asyik berjudi dengan Pohon Beringin dan Pohon Kelapa," jawabku ngawur.

"Oh, begitu…" katanya sambil menunduk.

Dia percayaaa?

Kami terdiam, sementara aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan bocah satu ini.

"KALAU BEGITU!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!" seruku kesal sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"_Ittei…_ maaf…" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya, "aku hanya ingin bilang, aku mau kok menemanimu di sini."

Kayak aku mau aja!

"Makanya!" katanya lagi sebelum aku sempat berbicara, "mulai sekarang, ini adalah tempat rahasia kita! Aku akan selalu ke tempat ini dan menemani Sakura-_chan_!"

"APA?"

Dengan ini, sudah bisa dipastikan, ketenanganku sudah hilang gara-gara bocah sok tahu ini.

Nyatanya, bukannya marah, aku malah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak tersenyum di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Esoknya aku datang ke tempat ini lagi, berharap jika bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tersesat dan tidak datang lagi.<p>

Aku tak sadar menghembuskan nafas lega, saat tak melihat kehadiran Naruto di sekitar sana. Aku lantas duduk dan bersenandung kecil, memandang danau di depan sana, tak menyadari jika ada setitik kecewa hinggap di hatiku.

Andai saja aku tak terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui jika aku mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Aku—

"SAKURAAAA-_CHAAAANN!_"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh, mendapati Naruto tengah berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sesuatu, tas hitam yang lumayan besar.

Saat dia sudah dekat, aku berdiri, dan memukul kepalanya sambil berkata, "Bisa tidak sih, jangan teriak-teriak? Aku kan gak budek!"

"Maaf…" ujarnya, lalu duduk dan menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahnya, aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanyaku melihat barang bawaannya.

"Ini…" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dan menyodorkannya padaku, "aku bawa Mie Ramen. Kau pasti suka!"

"Mie Ramen?"

"Iya! Kau pasti suka! Ini makanan yang paliiing enak di muka bumi!" jawabnya berapi-api. "Eh, peri bunga bisa makan kan?"

Maunya kujawab meneketehe! Tapi yah, rasanya gak enak juga.

"Bisa, tapi aku belum pernah makan ramen. Enak ya?" kataku sambil mengambil mie instan itu.

"Coba saja! Sakura-_chan _pasti ketagihan! Aku bawa banyak kok!"

Aku melihat isi tasnya, wah, emang banyak. Seperti habis nyolong aja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Lain harinya dia datang lagi, lengkap dengan Mie Ramen dan kebodohannya yang disulap jadi satu paket.<p>

Lalu dia berkata, "Aku ingin berenang di danau ini! Pasti asyik!"

"Hah?"

Dia benar-benar gila! Walaupun musim dingin telah berlalu, udara masih cukup dingin untuk berenang di laut. Dia bisa mati beku, atau setidaknya kena demam.

"Kau gila ya? Airnya kan dingin sekali!" seruku tak percaya.

"Masa sih?" katanya sambil mendekat dan mencelupkan tangannya ke air danau. "Hiii! Iya! Airnya dingin sekali!"

"Apa kubilang!"

Naruto mendekat ke arahku lantas nyengir lebar, "Kalau begitu kita manjat pohon saja!"

Aku hampir saja menyebutnya gila lagi, "Buat apa? Kaya monyet aja."

"Seru kok! Nanti kupegangi!" ajaknya sambil menggamit tanganku untuk berdiri.

Lalu dia mulai memanjat, tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik menatapku, "Eh, kalau aku memanjat pohon ini, Sakura-_chan_ tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, gaklah!" jawabku malas. Apa hubungannya coba?

"Wah, Sakura-_chan_ kuat ya!"

Aku tersentak, pipiku terasa menghangat, "Sudahlah! Jadi manjat atau tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu meraihku dan membantuku untuk naik ke atas. Hmm… ternyata dia kuat juga. Lalu kami duduk di dahan pohon. Wah, ternyata pemandangan dari atas sini lebih indah. Jarak pandangku juga jadi lebih jauh. Rasanya seperti berada di atas danau.

"Pemandangannya indah sekali…" gumamku pelan.

"Ya kan?"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?"

Dia mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Tidak, cuma…"

"Hm?"

"Sakura-_chan_ cantik sekali… aku suka…"

"Eh?"

Wajah kami langsung memerah. Dasar Naruto! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Aku melirik ke arahnya yang tengah membelakangiku, sepertinya dia sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba jariku tertusuk pinggiran dahan yang tajam, "Aduuh!"

Naruto berbalik dan memandangku kaget, "Sa-sakura-_chan_! Ma-maaf, aku gak sengaja!" katanya panik. Hah? Apa maksudnya? "Aku pikir ini bukan apa-apa, ternyata aku malah melukai Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku…"

"Ini hanya luka kecil, bukan apa-apa," jawabku menenangkan.

"Maaf…"

"Bukan salahmu…" kataku menggeleng, lalu entah karena apa, aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Naruto tersentak, tapi aku hanya diam, terlalu malu untuk merespon.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya kami berpegangan tangan. Hangat sekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa hari aku lalui dengan Naruto. Sangat menyenangkan. Setiap hari kami habiskan di tempat itu, hanya untuk mengobrol atau pun untuk duduk di atas Pohon Sakura.<p>

Waktu bisa berlalu begitu cepat.

"Sakura-_chan_! Lihat! Lihat!" kata Naruto saat dia baru datang.

"Lihat apa?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah, "Saat aku bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, Ibuku memberikanku ini, katanya ini khusus untukmu!"

"Untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Iya! Ayo buka!"

Aku mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Wah, sebuah bando berwarna merah terang dengan gambar Bunga Sakura. "Wah, indah sekali!"

"Coba pakai!"

Aku lantas memakainya, "Cocok tidak, tapi rambutku pendek, rasanya aneh memakainya."

"Cocok kok! Lagipula, rambut kan masih bisa tumbuh, iya kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Makasih ya, Naruto. Aku suka sekali."

Naruto hanya nyengir dengan pipi merona. "Ya."

Aku diam, mengelus pelan bando itu, "Tapi aku tidak punya apapun untukmu… ini gak adil dong."

"Adil kok!"

Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Kemping di sini membosankan," kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggunya di batang pohon, "tidak ada anak seusiaku, sedangkan orang tuaku asyik berduaan. Kalau bukan karena Sakura-_chan_, ini pasti jadi liburan yang sangat membosankan!"

"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah apa?" tanyaku bingung, beda dengan sekolahku yang masih libur karena ada perbaikan gedung, tapi harusnya dia sekolah kan?

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi… sudah seri begitu?"

"Ya!"

"Hmm…"

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Ya?"

"Kata Ibuku, Peri Bunga Sakura sangat suka memakai kimono."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku jadi ingin melihatmu memakai kimono, pasti cantik! Ehehehe…"

"Hmm… lain kali akan kucoba."

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Saat musim semi berakhir, apa kau juga akan menghilang?"

"… mungkin…"

Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir, di lain pihak, rasa bersalahku semakin besar seiring dengan pertemuan kami yang terus berlanjut.

Semakin besar dan semakin besar, membuatku bingung kapan harus mengatakan kebenaran ini. Haruskah aku jujur? Rasanya lebih menyenangkan seperti ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Ibuku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, aku berpikir kami bisa berbincang sejenak, tahunya Ibuku pergi ke kamar dan mengemasi barangnya. Ini aneh, tak seperti biasanya, membuatku ketakutan.<p>

"Ibu?" panggilku, tapi tak dijawabnya.

Aku mendekat ke arah Ibuku yang sedang mengemasi barangnya, "Ibu mau kemana?"

Dia mendelik ke arahku, "Aku bosan di tempat sampah ini! Aku mau pergi!"

"Ak-aku ikut, ya, Bu…" kataku sambil mencoba meraih tangan Ibuku.

_Plaak!_

Ibu menepis tanganku, "Jangan bercanda! Kau hanya akan membebaniku saja! Cari saja Ayahmu yang brengsek itu dan tinggal bersamanya!"

"Tapi Ibu! Aku tidak tahu dimana Ayah berada," kataku sambil mengejar Ibu, "kumohon ajak aku Ibu! Aku tak mau sendirian."

_Bruuk!_

Aku terdorong jatuh karena Ibu. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum sinis padaku. Dia… dia bukan Ibuku! Bukan! Bukan! Ibuku bukan orang seperti itu!

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menjual rumah ini, jadi lebih baik kau juga cepat pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Ta-tapi… ke-kemana?" tanyaku gemetaran dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Hmph! Bukan urusanku!" katanya sinis lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan bunyi berdebam yang keras.

Sementara aku menggigil di sudut ruangan. Ketakutan, bingung, marah, sedih, semuanya menjadi satu.

Aku tidak mau seperti ini!

Aku tidak mau!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari ke hutan, lalu menerobosnya dengan kasar, alhasil, dahan-dahan kecil itu menggores tubuhku, membuatnya terasa perih. Tapi apa peduliku?<p>

Aku tetap berlari.

Nafasku terputus-putus saat sampai di tempat itu, di Pohon Sakura tempatku menyepi. Aku mengambil ranting pohon yang lumayan besar, lalu memukulkannya di pohon itu. Terus menerus hingga tanganku berdarah.

Air mataku tetap mengalir, satu demi satu. Sesak, akhirnya perasaan yang kutahan selama ini meledak.

"Kenapa?"

_Bugh!_

"Kenaaaapaa?" jeritku histeris.

_Buggh!_

"Sakura-_chan_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto di belakangku. Dia meraih ranting itu dan membuangnya sembarang, lalu melihat tanganku yang berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. "Lihat, tubuhmu terluka semua."

Tetesan darah mengalir pelan dari tanganku, goresan-goresan kecil terlihat di wajah, leher, tangan, dan kakiku. Bajuku mulai terlihat compang-camping.

Aku ingin berteriak pada Naruto, tapi saat membuka mulut, suaraku malah tak terdengar. Isakanku kembali terdengar, Naruto langsung memelukku.

Selama beberapa menit dalam diam, aku menghabiskannya dengan menangis. Tangisan kali ini terasa berbeda. Apakah karena lukanya begitu besar? Apakah karena aku tidak sendiri lagi saat menangis?

Apakah karena Naruto?

Padahal kami tidak saling mengenal.

Padahal kami bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Padahal dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, sama seperti aku yang tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Aku… ak-aku… ingin menghilang…"

"Kenapa?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

><p>AN

kebanyakan garis -.-a

Fic baru karena laptopku rusak sehingga semua fic yang mau di-update jadi gak bisa di-update. Padahal, udah kelar~

Terutama fic-ku yang berjudul **Uups! Salah!** Itu udah selesai dan tinggal update satu fic lagi, tamat deh!

Tapitapitapi! Laptopku malah rusaaaa~aakk! Aarggghhh!

Gak mungkin dong, aku nulis ulang. Feel-nya bisa beda. Jadi sabar ya, bagi yang menunggu fic itu. Tunggu laptopku bener dulu.

Btw, fic ini kukerjakan dengan computer tua dengan mouse yang cacat. Penuh perjuangan bikinnya karena komputernya berada di ruang keluarga.

Harus mengalahkan bokap yang suka nonton bola dan nyokap yang suka nonton sinet. Belum lagi adik tolol yang rasa penasarannya gede banget! Dan tv-nya ada di ruang keluarga lagi!

**Kalo tanggapannya bagus, aku lanjutin, kalo enggak, aku delete aja deh. Ehehhehe. Nasip, mau bikin humor, malahan yang menye-menye jadinya.**

**Beri jawabannya di kotak review yaa!**


	2. Found you, Pinky!

Aku berjalan pelan, membuka pintu rumahku—menyadari tidak ada siapa pun di rumah, lalu meniti tangga, membuka pintu kamarku, dan merebahkan diri di ranjang yang berwarna merah muda bermotif Bunga Sakura.

Aku menghela nafas, berfikir sejenak—mengapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat masa lalu?

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku bangkit, dan berjalan menuju beranda. Tidak ada pemandangan apapun kecuali beranda depan rumah yang berdiri tegak tepat di depan rumahku. Pemiliknya tidak pernah mengunjungi berandanya, membuatku hanya menatap jendela yang tertutup gorden berwarna oranye itu. Kira-kira seperti apa pemilik kamar itu ya?

Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tinggal di sini. Ya, sebelumnya aku selalu berpindah tempat ke manapun, tidak pernah menetap lebih dari dua bulan, sampai akhirnya aku menetap di rumah ini.

Aku merenggangkan badanku seraya mengingat nama pemilik rumah di depanku ini.

Oh iya… namanya…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Namikaze Kyuubi_

.

.

.

**STORM!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, etc…**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe)**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: **_**Found you, Pinky!**_

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Aku diam.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghilang? Kau… kita sudah janji-"

Aku menjauh dari Naruto. "Aku gak peduli!" jeritku keras, "Gak ada yang pernah peduli padaku! Kenapa aku juga harus peduli pada mereka?! Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku?!"

"Saku-"

"Aku tidak terima! Tidak! Tidak!" jeritku lagi sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat, begitu kuat, hingga tanganku kembali terluka.

"Sakura-"

"GAK ADA!" aku jatuh terduduk, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan air mata yang terus mengalir, "Gak ada yang pernah menyayangiku, gak ada satu pun orang yang peduli padaku…"

Semua rasa sakit itu menyatu, memukul hancur akal sehatku, mengendalikan perasaanku begitu dalam. Terluka, kecewa, sedih, dan… marah.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka selalu bersamaku. Aku selalu bersabar, dan berharap jika suatu saat nanti, Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang ke rumah, dengan senyum hangat, dan memelukku. Karena itu aku tak peduli kalau aku harus sendirian saat ini, aku tak peduli walau kedua orang tuaku berpisah dan saling membenci saat ini, aku juga tak peduli kata-kata orang sekitar kalau aku sudah dibuang oleh keluargaku," kataku panjang lebar.

Naruto mendekat dan duduk di depanku, aku memandangnya, walau wajahnya tak terlalu jelas terlihat karena air mata. Lalu aku melanjutkan kalimatku, menumpahkan semua hal yang kupendam sendirian.

Mungkin karena Naruto bukan siapa-siapa, karena itu aku bisa menceritakan segalanya padanya. Dia tidak perlu mengerti, dia hanya perlu mendengarkan, dan _tahu_. Itu saja.

"Semua itu, semuanya…" aku terisak lagi, rasa sesak menghimpit kiat erat, melarangku menumpahkan isi hatiku. Tapi aku lelah—lelah untuk menyimpan ini sendirian. "Alasan mengapa aku tetap kuat, karena aku yakin, jika suatu hari pasti, _pasti,_" Aku menghela nafas sekali, mencoba bernafas di himpitan yang kian menyesakkan, "akan tiba saatnya kami bersatu lagi. Walaupun Ayah sudah pergi, walau Ibu jarang pulang lagi, walau aku selalu sendirian, suatu saat nanti, pasti kami bisa bersama lagi."

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Karena kami keluarga. Ya kan?!" tanyaku pada Naruto dengan nada getir dan senyuman yang mungkin terlihat aneh. "Karena kami keluarga, jadi apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya kami pasti akan bersama lagi," suaraku mulai bergetar seraya tubuhku yang mulai terasa lemas. Aku mengacak rambutku, frustasi, bingung. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ibu juga ikut meninggalkanku? KenAPA?!"

"Padahal… aku tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menangis, aku sudah jadi anak yang baik. Menjadi nomor satu di sekolah agar bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti Ibu. Tapi kenapa? KENAPAA? Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto memelukku.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku?"

"Sakura-_chan _tidak salah, kau tidak salah." Pelukan Naruto kian mengerat, membuatku merasa sesak akan aroma tubuhnya. Aku lantas menumpahkan semuanya, menangis keras seraya memeluknya lebih kencang.

Rindu—

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku dipeluk seperti ini. Dalam anganku dulu, aku selalu berharap ayah dan ibu juga akan memelukku seperti ini. Tapi kenangan masa kecil itu memudar dimakan waktu, dan mimpi yang dulu kuharapkan tak kunjung terwujud. Itu menyakitkan, membuat serba salah, namun pelukan ini… terasa hangat.

"Sendirian itu…" gumam Naruto lirih. Aku masih berada dalam pelukannya, sangat jelas kurasakan detak jantungnya yang teratur, hembusan nafasnya yang pelan, dan sentuhan tangannya di punggungku. "Sangat menyedihkan. Sendirian itu tidak enak, tidak ada tempat pulang ataupun bersandar. Gak ada orang yang akan melindungi kita."

Naruto… apa maksud perkataanmu?

Terdengar kekehan kecil, lirih, dan sinis, "Aku mengerti sekali."

Aku mendorong pelan dada Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap matanya, "Kau—"

"Karena itu aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan _di sini." Dia mengusap pipiku pelan, "Bunga Sakura yang Sakura-_chan_ punya sangat indah, jangan rusakkan keindahannya dengan menangis, ya?!"

Dia tersenyum lagi—mudah sekali baginya untuk tersenyum seperti itu, membuatku jadi iri kepadanya.

Aku mengusap air mataku pelan, lalu menunduk. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih? Padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas membohongimu, aku bukanlah peri bunga, aku ini… aku ini hanya—"

"Aku gak peduli," sela Naruto, "mau peri bunga atau manusia sekalipun, bagiku Sakura-_chan_ memang seindah bunga sakura, kok!"

Wajahku memerah, "Kau itu… darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu hah?!" ujarku gemas. "Tahu tidak, kau tidak cocok berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, aku sudah berbohong padamu, jadi seharusnya kau itu marah padaku."

"Gak apa-apa, kok! Kalau itu Sakura-_chan_, aku gak akan pernah marah." Jeda sejenak. "Dan aku percaya…"

"Percaya apa?" kataku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku percaya suatu hari nanti harapan Sakura-_chan_ pasti terpenuhi. Pasti!"

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Mana mungkin. Sudah seperti ini, jadi-"

"Jangan berpikir buruk!" sela Naruto. "Selama kita masih hidup, dan masa depan masih terbentang lebar... tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap bukan?"

"Ya... kau benar," ujarku tersenyum pahit. "Namun rasa sakit saat terjatuh ketika mimpi itu retak, bukan hal yang ingin kurasakan lagi."

"Kalau begitu, istirahat dulu, sampai rasa sakit itu hilang. Lalu terbang lagi!" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas—menunjuk lagi. "Jika terbang pun terasa sulit, dan rasa sakit itu masih teringat, kau bisa jalan ke depan," Naruto tersenyum dengan mata birunya yang berkilau, "atau kau bisa berenang!"

Mataku mengedip pelan, sekali—mencerna perkataannya, "Hah? !"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, seperti berpikir keras, "Bukankah orang-orang sering bilang, jika banyak jalan menuju Roma?"

Aku berdiri pelan, menatap ke depan dan memunggunginya. Berjalan pelan dan berhenti seketika saat jarak mulai memisahkan kami berdua. "Memang ada banyak jalan menuju Roma, tapi aku gak tahu...," aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya sembari mendesah pelan, "jalan mana yang harus aku pilih."

Aku menoleh ke depan lagi, merasa hawa dingin mulai berhembus dan jingga mulai mewarnai langit.

Jejakin kaki terdengar pelan dan Naruto berdiri di sampingku, namun aku tetap menoleh ke depan.

"Pilih jalan yang mana saja, aku pasti akan tetap menemani Sakura-_chan_ kemanapun. Meski bukan ke Roma sekalipun."

Aku tersenyum pelan—tanganku yang tergenggam olehnya terasa hangat dan membuat bahuku terasa ringan dan dadaku terasa lapang.

Masa depan masih terasa menakutkan, tapi setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sudut bibirku terangkat pelan kala mengingat saat itu. Ternyata sudah banyak yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu Naruto karena aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo di Sunagakure. Siang hari selalu panas membakar, dan malamnya dingin menggigit tulang. Di tempat ini bahkan tidak ada bunga Sakura yang mekar.

Aku rindu rumah, namun di sini juga tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula, di Konogakure tidak ada satu pun yang akan menyambutku—kecuali Naruto.

"Dia bilang akan menemaniku kemanapun, tapi pada akhirnya kami terpisah dan tak pernah bertemu lagi."

Aku pun menutup jendela kamarku dan berbalik pergi, tanpa mengetahui sesosok pemuda berambut oranye tengah membuka jendelanya yang berhadapan dengan kamarku.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pemuda berambut oranye yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu tengah memandang punggung Haruno Sakura—tetangganya.

Dia menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang telah usang, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Pinky_."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah melihat murid baru itu?" tanya Ino dengan menggebu-gebu.<p>

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan jengkel. Penting ya? "Belum."

"Belum?"

"... belum."

"Beluuummmm? !"

_Twitch_. "Belum!" Budek ya?

"Eits... jangan marah dong. Aku kan cuma kaget. Masa' kamu belum _pernah _ketemu sama Sasuke-_kun_? Dia kan ganteeeeeng banget! Pake T besar!"

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Sasuke-_kun_? Emangnya kalian sudah kenalan gitu. Sok kenal banget sih."

Ino gelagapan. "Kita belum kenalan sih, tapi... aaah! Kau gak asik Dahi Lebar!" seru Ino sambil ngeloyor keluar kelas.

"Hey! Hanya karena kau kalah jangan seenak udel ngejek-ngejek orang dong, Babi!" sahutku jengkel.

"Biarin! Dada rata!" sahut Ino lagi. Wah, itu anak kayaknya ngajak perang deh. Aku pun berlari keluar kelas dan mencari Ino.

"Ino!" jeritku jengkel, tapi dia tak ada di manapun. Ck, cepet juga larinya, namun, saat aku berbalik, sekilas aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memandangiku. Aku berbalik lagi, namun tidak ada siapa pun di koridor ini.

Tapi... aku yakin sekali dari sudut mataku, aku melihat kilasan warna ... oranye?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

a/n

short chap ... -_-''

maaf beribu maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutan fic-ficku ini. Cuma rasanya selain kena writer's block aku juga menemukan pencerahan bahwa lebih enak jadi uhukuhuksilentuhukuhuk reader dibanding jadi writer...

tapi... plot nhe cerita terus terngiang-ngiang di otakku dah yeah... walau sedikit yang bisa terketik, setidaknya ada kan?

Erm... review#akward


End file.
